克萊爾
克萊爾（Clair、クレア）是以下遊戲可使用角色： 聖火降魔錄外傳 、 聖火降魔錄 回聲 另一位英雄王他在''回聲''中是12歲。 資料 Clair is a Pegasus Knight of Zofia, 克雷貝的妹妹。 who was captured by Desaix's men. She was found by 阿雷武 after he and his army stormed an enemy fortress. After the war, 羅賓 and 格萊 fight over her, although she eventually marries Gray. 個性 A headstrong and fearless young noblewoman, Clair has an overbearing nature, which is her one big flaw, not that she pays it any mind. She is also a cheery and sociable individual who loves to interact with any and everyone. She values her impression on others and speaks in an extremely formal and often eccentric manner. In the past, she was somewhat childish and impetuous, and while she has matured since then because of the war, she misses the carefree days of the past. Though she’s close with her elder brother Clive and childhood friends with fellow knight Fernand, Clair doesn’t have much of an opportunity to interact with the more common people of Zofia. As a result, she rather desperately wants to know more about other aspects of common daily life. Despite initially opposing Mathilda's attempts to get closer to Clive, Clair respects Mathilda, admiring her skill in battle and addressing her as "Lady Mathilda." She is shown to have a small crush on Alm in Gaiden, joking that Alm was the one she really wanted when Gray won her over. However, in Echoes, Clair and Alm's relationship is generally portrayed as platonic on both ends, as she backs off once she witnesses how close Alm and Celica are. The two become very close friends as the game progresses. 在遊戲中 英雄雲集 敘述 Highborn Flier :A pegasus knight with the Deliverance. Clive's younger sister. Secretly loves Alm登場作品：Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. 基礎數據 稀有度： 槍 |Skill= 銀槍 Harsh Command }} 槍 |Skill= }} 技能 武器 協助 被動 外傳 Recruitment Clair can be found in a jail cell in the first fort you encounter in the game. Talk to her to recruit her. 基礎數據 進階數據 |20% |30% |50% |40% |50% |10% |0% |} 總體 Clair is a classic case of a character that starts out weak, but after a few levels they wind up holding their own and eventually wind up being great units. This is commonly the case with Pegasus Knights, and Clair is no exception. She starts off doing low damage and you will need to feed her experience for a few levels before she comes up to task. Though she will inevitably end up with very low Defense, so it might be a good idea to give her a Javelin. In 阿雷武's route, she can be very useful since she is the only Pegasus Knight that Alm can recruit, and thus the only unit that can fly over walls to get to ranged units or Cantors. When considering all of the Pegasus Knights in Gaiden, Clair is very agile but fragile. 卡秋雅 and 愛絲特 are both strong all rounders whose balance between Speed and Strength usually makes them the most offensively potent, and 帕奧拉 is strong and durable but slow for a Pegasus Knight. ''覺醒 SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Echoes: Shadows of Valentia 基礎數據 Personal Max Stats |52 |40 |40 |41 |41 |38 |40 |} 進階數據 |35% |40% |55% |70% |50% |30% |2% |} Supports * 阿雷武 * 格萊 * 瑪蒂爾達 * 迪優特 Passive Supports * 盧卡 * 克雷貝 * 瑪蒂爾達 總體 Clair is a pegasus knight that joins Alm after he frees her from the dungeon after capturing the Southern Outpost. She joins at level 1 with low base stats for the point in the game she is recruited, but she is the only natural flier that Alm will acquire unless he make Faye or a reclassed female unit into a pegasus knight. While her combat isn't impressive upon her first recruitment, her high speed growth will quickly allow her to double attack most of the enemies present in Alm's route, especially since she is fast enough to double attack most enemies using the Ridersbane acquired after capturing Zofia Castle. Upon her eventual promotion to Falcon Knight, she will also deal effective damage against terrors, though in Alms route terrors are only present scarcely throughout the game. Despite her uses, Clair is not flawless. Her starting durability is quite mediocre, especially on hard mode when she faces effective damage from bow using enemies throughout the game. Her attack is also very low thanks to her class, and without effective weaponry she has difficulty notably damaging enemies. It also takes her quite some time to promote into falco knight, as she needs to level up 11 times due to the high level of her promotion. 名言 外傳 Echoes: Shadows of Valentia :Clair/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes 英雄雲集 :Clair/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 外傳 ;(If 格萊 is alive) :"She gave into Gray's persistence and reluctantly got together with him.'' "Awww, it was Alm who I really liked..." ;(If Gray is dead) :"Oh, Gray. To tell the truth, I was going to let you win..." Alone, she lived on in regret for the late Gray." 回聲 另一個英雄王 ;(If Gray is alive) :"As a knight of the One Kingdom, Clair worked hard on behalf of the continent. In time, Gray's tenacity won her over, and she became his wife and then a mother. But Clair never stayed grounded—she and her pegasus continued to race across the sky, gawkers be damned." ;(If Gray is dead) :"Gray's death left Clair feeling betrayed and alone, but she joined the knights of the One Kingdom and contributed greatly to their growth. The people were enamored with her melancholy beauty, which was a splash of color amidst the mostly dour men of the Brotherhood." 正傳以外的登場 Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Clair is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * 語源 Clair, or Claire, is a given name of Latin/Viking origin via French; the name could mean "clear" or "famous". The word still means clear in French in its feminine form. 軼事 *Clair has blue hair in her in-game portrait in Fire Emblem Gaiden and her artwork in The Complete. However, in the game's manual and in Fire Emblem Awakening (probably to match from the game manual artwork), she has red hair. Now, in Echoes, ''she has blonde hair, most likely because she is Clive's sister, and to differentiate her from fellow Pegasus Knight, Catria. *Curiously, the resources for the ''聖火降魔錄 覺醒 DLC chapter The Golden Gaffe has placeholder portraits for Clair, cropped straight from her game's manual. This may or may not imply she was to have a proper DLC Einherjar appearance, similar to 艾爾多尚.https://tcrf.net/Fire_Emblem_Awakening/Downloadable_Content *In the Japanese version of Echoes Clair uses the pronoun Watakushi, which is considered to be very formal and high class. 圖片 File:Clair Concept.png|Concept artwork of Clair from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:Clair (The Complete Artwork).png|Clair's artwork from the Complete. File:Clair Heroes.png|Artwork of Clair from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 by Takagi Masafumi. File:Clair Fight.png|Artwork of Clair from Fire Emblem Heroes by Takagi Masafumi. File:Clair Skill.png|Artwork of Clair from Fire Emblem Heroes by Takagi Masafumi. File:Clair Damaged.png|Artwork of Clair from Fire Emblem Heroes by Takagi Masafumi. Clair by Kawasumi1.jpg|Clair as a Falcon Knight by Kawasumi. Clair by Kawasumi2.jpg|Clair as a Pegasus Knight by Kawasumi. File:B09-021SR.png|Clair as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-021SR+.png|Clair as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-022N.png|Clair as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Clair_Rescue_Cutscene.png|Clair's first appearance. File:CleaFE2.gif|Clair's portrait in Gaiden. File:Clair's half portrait.png|Clair's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Clair Village.png|Clair's village sprite from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Clair Heroes Sprite.png|Clair's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. Clair Villager.png|Clair's battle model as a Villager in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clair Cavalier.png|Clair's battle model as a Cavalier in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clair Paladin.png|Clair's battle model as a Paladin in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clair Gold Knight.png|Clair's battle model as a Gold Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clair Pegasus Knight.png|Clair's battle model as a Pegasus Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clair Falcon Knight.png|Clair's battle model as a Falcon Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clair Cleric.png|Clair's battle model as a Cleric in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clair Saint.png|Clair's battle model as a Saint in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clair Mage.png|Clair's battle model as a Mage in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clair Priestess.png|Clair's battle model as a Priestess in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. References de:Clair Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色